Because of a Prank
by whitetyger123
Summary: Mello pulls the last prank. Roger can't take it anymore, so he gives Mello a roommate. Mostly Mello's POV. MattxMello fic. Please R&R!
1. The Prank and the Roommate

**The Prank and the Roommate**

**I don't own Death Note. I don't own Matt, or Mello, and I defiantly don't own Wammy's House. If I owned Wammy's, I would defiantly put Near behind Matt and Mello.**

How could they blame me? It was really his fault for giving me the Super Glue. I mean, sure, I had asked for it, but if this new teacher had actually listened to his more experienced fellow teachers, he never would have given me something like Super Glue.

So, of course, I had to prank him.

First off, I got into my pranking attire. It was my usual clothes - black shirt and pants – but I also added black gloves. I mean, it _was_ an orphanage for _geniuses_. If there was something as obvious as a finger print I would be found out in a second.

I crept out of my room. I had never had a roommate at Wammy's. One thing I liked about this place. The last three orphanages I had been to had all given me a roommate. I hated all of them.

After those had all rejected me (I know, rejected is such a cold word. But that's what they did; saying I was a _problem child_. Can you believe it?), Wammy's House had uncovered my genius and welcomed me with open arms. So, I thanked them by making life there way more exiting.

When my deed was done, I returned to my room. It was a good nights work, and the new teacher would have learnt a valuable lesson.

See? _That's_ how considerate I am. I teach the teachers. Where would they be without me?

.oOo.

I walked into the class the next day, actually on time for once. I wanted to see the fruit of my labor. And there it was, right before me.

Well, more _above_ me.

The teacher's desk was completely clear. I had done him the favor of teaching him a lesson _and _cleaned his desk.

But no one was looking at the desk. They were looking at all the former contents of the desk, which were all currently on the ceiling. Even the chair.

I was actually surprised that the chair had stayed. The Super Glue really _was_ super.

And, to top it all off, on the black board was a very accurate picture of the teacher looking up at the ceiling in amazement. It was a very good drawing, if I do say so myself.

.oOo.

That class was canceled for the day. So, I was surprised when I heard '**Mello; report to the office immediately.**' from the speaker. It's not like I had been skipping.

But, like the good, obedient kid I am, I headed for the office. When I got there, for some reason I expected to see the new teacher, but he was no where to be found. Instead, there was Rodger and a guy, a little younger than me, with red hair and goggles. Ya, you heard me. Goggles. They were just like swimming goggles, but a little rounder and orange. This kid was really weird looking, and he wasn't paying any attention. He was playing a PSP.

Rodger looked at me sternly. 'Do you have anything to say for yourself?'

I looked at him innocently. 'About what?'

'About gluing everything to Mr. Sluggers' ceiling. He quit, and now I have to look for a replacement.'

Well, that explained why Mr. What's-His-Face wasn't there. 'Well, that's unfortunate, sir, but I don't know anything about that.'

Then, he held it up. A piece of hair. Blond. Mostly straight, but at the end it had a little curl. 'This was found in the bottle of empty Super Glue glued to the ceiling. And, before he left, Mr. Sluggers said that he had given _you_ Super Glue. _This_ Super Glue!'

I cursed under my breath. Stupid hair. 'So, what's it gonna be this time? Cleaning duty? Getting everything off the ceiling?'

Rodger smiled. It was creepy when he smiled. 'No. Your punishment will be Matt.' He motioned to the red-head. 'He will now be your roommate. He has manners, and never gave trouble to his last teachers, so maybe he will be a good influence on you. He is new here, so show him some respect.'

My mouth dropped. A roommate? Again? And not just any roommate; _this_ roommate! I started to argue, but Rodger held up a hand and told me and the other kid to leave.

I walked around the campus for a while, trying to blow off steam. Is this how they treat gifted orphans? It was no fair! The ordinary places did this but I thought Wammy's was better.

If I told you all what I was thinking at this point, it would take forever. Just understand that I really didn't want a roommate.

When I finally went back to my room, I saw that he was already moved in. He was sitting on his bed (that hadn't been there before) still playing his PSP. But, apparently that wasn't enough for his attention, because sitting in front of him was his laptop. He was playing another game on that. My eyes widened when an MSN screen popped up and he talked to his friend with the hand that wasn't playing PSP. He was doing three things at once!

He put his games on pause and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, and without waiting a second, started playing again. And talking on MSN.

The reached smell reached my nose, so I said, 'Hey! Who said you could smoke in my room?' But he totally ignored me!

That's when I saw them. Two cords going up to his ears. Impossible! So, this new kid was playing his PSP, playing on the computer, talking to his friend, smoking, _and_ listening to music, all at the same time! The only other person I knew that could do that was Near. L probably could, too. So, did that mean that this kid was better than me?

No. Couldn't happen. _Wouldn't_ happen. How could this... geek beat me?

I went over to him and yanked off his ear phones. 'Why said you could smoke in my room?!'

He didn't look up at me. He saved both his games, and told his friend he would be right back before he even acknowledged that I had just yelled in his ear. 'This isn't your room anymore. It's ours.'

He didn't blink. He didn't raise his voice. He just said it, and it drove me crazy.

He wanted to be annoying? Fine. To use an old saying, two can play at that game.

I stomped over to my side of the room and took out some chocolate. I bit it off noisily and looked over to see his reaction. But, he had already resumed all of his previous actions, including listening to music. So, I put on some of _my_ music. I chose a really loud, rock-your-head-to song. I sung to it obnoxiously and jumped around. Still no reaction.

I went over and watched what he was doing over his shoulder. Isn't that supposed to drive geeks nuts? Well, it didn't.

So, I turned on the T.V. to the most annoyingest song I could find. But, it was like trying to phase a brick wall. He was way too engrossed in the twenty million things he was doing to even notice what I did.

Eventually I cracked and threw a pillow at him. He jerked up and looked at me. I shrugged. 'Sorry, it slipped.'

If this didn't stop, I would have to resort to normal, old bullying. It gets the job done, but isn't as much fun as mind games. But, if the persons mind was covered with technology and smoke, mind games wouldn't get through.

I eventually went to sleep. Red-head over there stayed awake. At least he had stopped smoking. But I'm not sure how long he stayed up. Maybe he's a robot. That smokes.

It was probably implanted in his mind chip to make my life a living hell or something along those lines. It would explain why he wore the goggles. He couldn't risk anyone seeing his glowing yellow eyes.

.oOo.

My alarm went off in the morning. It woke the robot up, too. He looked tired. Too bad, it was his own fault.

I got a glimpse of his eyes before he put the goggles back on. Green; not glowing yellow. Oh well. That doesn't mean he can't be a robot.

We didn't talk all morning, I'm glad to say. But, we were in the same class. We had one of those teachers that think everyone gets along and they play with a purple dinosaur. So, of course she had heard that me and the Green-Eyed-Robot-From-Hell were roommates, so she assumed that we were friends. And, because god hates me, there was a free seat besides me. You don't need to be a genius to figure out where she told Chimney to sit.

I ignored him. The whole class. He needed a text book, but I didn't offer. Unfortunately, I think he was ignoring me, too, because if he needed something, he just asked the girl beside him. She was really cute, and I think she liked him. Damn! Why did he have to sit beside me?

Next was lunch, and I didn't see the goggle wearing freak the whole time. He was probably eating in the bathroom or something equally as geekyish.

I had my normal posy, but I knew none of them were really my friends. They just were there because I was number two. They really stuck to the whole keep friends close and enemies closer. I had never fallen for that crap. I wanted nothing to do with my enemies. Mainly Near.

I mean, I didn't _like_ Red-Breath-Of-Death, but I wouldn't consider him an _enemy_. Not yet, anyway.

He wasn't in my second class. Nothing really happened all class. Ok, that makes it sound like there is only things to talk about if he is in my class, but that isn't true. It's just that it was a boring class. It was so boring I hardly even remember what class it was. Nothing to do with my Smoke-To-The-Death roommate.

I swear.

In dinner I sat at my usual table. But, something caught my eye. It was the table that all the hottest girls sat at with their boyfriends, or just people they think is hot. But, it's not like I was staring at them (I really hate those fake kind of girls). Who I was staring at was my horrible, smoking, geek roommate that was sitting with them!

The girls were all flirting with him, twirling their hair, nudging him, and what was he doing? He was playing his PSP! What's wrong with him? Is he gay or something? But, even if he was gay, there were hot guys there too! So, why was he not paying them any attention?

Maybe he was like me, and didn't like fake girls. Or maybe he was in love with his PSP. Ya, they were probably going to get married. But they would have communication problems. A picture popped into my head. 'Honey, what can we do to keep up payments? I think we will have to sell the car.' And the only response he would get would be 'Player chooses Pikachu! Pikachu uses so and so attack!'

I burst out laughing. My posy looked at me weird, but wrote it off as another of my strange quirks.

When I was finished eating, I went back to my room. _My_ room. Or, at least it soon would be.

I had gotten there before the Abominable-Geek-Man got there. I tied a string near the bottom of the doorway. Sure it was an old prank, but nevertheless affective. I also took a rock out of my pack and put it in his pillow. The last bit was taking the battery out of his laptop. Too bad he had his PSP with him. _That_ would have been fun to tamper with.

He came in, stepping over the string, sitting on his bed and didn't even look at his laptop. It was only then I remembered he was a robot, so he probably wouldn't sleep, rendering the rock in the pillow useless.

Damn!

For the next three days, I tried various pranks, ranging from five year old stuff, to things that I had been planning for months to use on Rodger. All of them failed. I was reduced to drawing a chalk line on the floor and declaring sides!

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was working his way to enemy really quick.


	2. Second again?

**Second… Again?**

**Disclaimer: Aliens would run on Earth freely if I owned Death Note. And I don't mean illegal aliens, I mean the green kind. **

When I woke up, iRobot was already gone. Fine with me; if he wanted to wake up early on a Saturday, he can be my guest. Even though he already _is_ my guest.

I looked at the clock. 11:30, perfect time to go see if Rodger had put up the ranks for this week yet.

I walked down the hall. I would have run, but it's not like I had to be the first person to see it or anything. My place hadn't changed since Near had come. Ever since then, I had been second. And, here, being second might as well just be last.

When I got there, there were only a few kids. The rush was over. I went up to it, looked to second place, and sure enough, there was my name, right below Near.

I don't know what prompted me to do so, but I scanned the sheet for Crazy-Frogs-Biggest-Fan. New kids were usually near the bottom, so I started from there. But, I didn't see his name. I figured they had just forgotten about him, when I saw his name. He was number five! I started hyperventilating. How could this be possible? And this was only his first week! What if he got above me? What if he got above Near? Well, that didn't matter much, considering Near was an enemy. PSP-Addict was just an annoyance. Like a bug.

A bug who was number five.

How could that stupid bug get better than me? Stupid… ARG! I'm so mad I can't even come up with a proper name for the robot!

Hehe, a robot bug.

I calmed myself down. How could a robot bug beat me? It just didn't make sense. I would teach him not to mess with Mello. He would learn that no robot bug could beat me. He would learn.

Just then, Near came up beside me. He looked up at the chart and smiled at me. 'Good job, Mello. You made second again.'

That arrogant brat! I completely forgot about Probably-Never-Takes-A-Shower-Cause-He's-Too-Busy-Playing-Pokemon. Wow, my longest name yet.

I made a decision. This week, I would do all I could to get above Near. I would study my butt off, I wouldn't even prank Sir. Annoys-A-lot. All I would do was work. It was an added bonus that I would also beat Optimus-Prime's-Boyfriend.

I went back to my room and instantly started reading my Math text book. McTerrorist came in at one point, but it's not like he talked to me or anything. We had a silent agreement on that fact.

I studied the whole day. Well, except for supper, but I skipped Breakfast and Lunch. They didn't matter to someone who was soon going to be number one! Also, I had a stash of chocolate under my bed.

But, I learnt that studying all day and having mostly only chocolate was not a good thing for your dreams.

There was Pikachu's-Man-Whore. Or, at least his head. The rest of him was a big, giant bug. Not just any bug, but a _robotic_ bug! Oh man, my making fun of him was finally coming to bite me in the butt! What could I do except run? So, I ran.

But there were _two of them_! I'm not kidding, two big robotic bugs with Geeky-McGeek's head! This wasn't possible. It just couldn't be possible!

Then, in my hands was my Math text book. Ya, you heard me right. My Math textbook. What was that supposed to do against two giant robotic bugs with Fly-On-The-Wall head?

But, maybe it was like those video games where the randomest things save you. So, I chucked the Math book at one of the things. But, I should have known. He was constantly playing video games, so just the fact that I mentioned them automatically makes him win. He chomped down on that Math so quick, you would think it was chocolate. So, Math didn't help me.

Right before they got me, I actually thought 'Does this mean he's gonna beat me?' But, luckily, right when they were an inch from me, I woke up. Ok, maybe for my next all day study fest, I will actually eat my regular meals.

.oOo.

I went to have breakfast. Everything was completely normal. And, as we all know, normal is boring. So, let's skip right through to when I went back to my room, to continue studying. When I got there, my Soon-To-Be-Ex-Roommate was sitting on his bed, playing PSP and on his laptop (I have _no_ clue how he found the batteries!). In his hand, I expected to see a disgusting stick, but instead I saw a cup of coffee. Well, I don't think you could call it a cup. It was more like a _jug_!

I'm not kidding, this thing was _huge_! He could probably hold half of the sea in that thing! Surely no human could drink that. It was probably the life-force of all robot bugs. Like, blood was to vampires. I wonder if they had that on Google. Robot bugs drink coffee to survive! If you have an annoying robot bug pest, just cut it off from the coffee. Hey, maybe that would work...

So, I completely ignored Mr. Doesn't-Deserve-To-Breath-The-Same-Air-As-A-Rat, as usual. Well, actually, his name _should_ be Mr. Doesn't-Breath-At-All-Because-He's-A-Robot-Bug. Ya, that's more accurate.

.oOo.

So, on Monday, I saw Near. We were in the same class that day, and by coincidence so was Robot-Spider-Man. I thought I would make Near sweat. 'Hey! Are you ready for the test we have today?' We didn't actually have a test, but I thought I would have some fun.

'Yes, I am. Are you?' And he walked away. _What?_ I had just been joking! We didn't have a test today! We _couldn't_! He was just trying to keep his pride intact. I was sure that was it.

It wasn't. We had a test. Luckily, it was Math, and I had been studying the whole weekend. Take that Near! I bet I got better than him. I must have. He never studied. Or, at least no one _saw_ him study. All he did was play with his toys. And it's not like The-Number-One-Income-For-Starbucks studied, either. All he did was play his stupid PSP.

Of course, I wouldn't know if my studying had paid off till next Saturday.

.oOo.

This week, I got up early. So early, in fact, that I saw Mr. Doesn't-Speak-English still asleep. So, robot bugs need sleep, too.

I was the first kid to the bulletin board. They hadn't even posted it yet. I looked nervously up and down the hall ways. Finally I saw the sight I had been waiting for. Rodger, with a paper in his hand.

He seemed worried when he saw me there. He probably thought I was up to something. In his mind, the fact that I would get out of bed this early to learn something I already knew was strange. But I didn't know it. This was unlike any of the other times, because this time I could be the top. I could be the successor, if only for one week.

He pinned the paper, eyes never leaving me. Maybe he thought I was going to kill him or something.

I jumped to the board. My eyes went to the top, and I saw...

Near and Mello... 99.3 percent

_What?!_ We had _tied?_ Tied for first place with Near. Oh well, that just meant that he had no bragging rights. But, once I got over the shock, I saw who was bellow us. Could it be? Was it possible? I mean, last week could have been a fluke, but this week?

Mr. Whatever-I-Feel-Like-Calling-Him was after me and Near!

How? How did he do it? Well, he was really good with computers, so he could have hacked his way into the system and changed the scores. But then wouldn't he have made himself higher? If the situation were reversed, I would have also changed his score. But, maybe he was just weird.

Or maybe he had fairly gotten third.

**Ok, so this is shorter than the last chapter, but the last chapter really had two main events happening. The prank, and Mello meeting Matt. Oh, and for all of you Matt fans, I am one too, and let me tell you that it pains me greatly to make fun of him. It will get better, don't worry.**

**Until next chapter, kiss kiss, hug hug. I love you all for reading (and reviewing?) my story.**


	3. Normal, Old Bullying

**Normal Old Bullying**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note. I can't wait till I get a book published, so that if I write a fanfic about it, in the disclaimer I can say 'Ha! I **_**do**_** own this!'**

I was walking with Kat. Out of all the kids at Wammy's, she was probably the one I liked the best. She was pretty far down on the list, so she didn't care about ranking. It was great, because I knew she wasn't my friend just so she can somehow become better.

We were walking outside the school grounds. It was nice, because we almost felt like normal kids for once. Usually I love being special, but every once in a while I get an urge to be normal. So, whenever that happens, me and Kat go for a walk.

In the shade of a tree, I saw King-Wrong. It's really fun coming up with different names for my geek roommate, you should try it sometime. Just insult the hell outa them. Anyway, he was playing his PSP (like _that's_ a surprise) and smoking (again, BIG surprise).

I thought a lot about what I should do. I thought about the fact that my pranks were having no affect. I thought about how, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. I thought about the good things in life to do. I thought about the way I wanted to live. I thought about all of that... for about three seconds.

I wanted to bully his ass!

I went right up to the Red-Insomniac-Gorilla, goggles and snapped them on his face. Then, so fats that he didn't have time to react, I took his PSP and broke it in half. It felt good, bullying the third in line.

Then he punched me.

I could faintly hear Kat yelling to stop, but I didn't care. We were out of the orphanage, and he was on my territory. He deserved what he got.

He was now an enemy.

And, unlike that dweeb Near, I had to _live_ with this guy! I punched him in the gut, and he doubled over. 'Get out of my life.'

He gave me an uppercut. It hurt! 'Ever think I don't _want_ to be in your life?'

I think it was about then that Kat split us apart. She had never done that before. Before she had always let me fight it out. On more than one occasion she had cheered me on. But not today.

'Mello, why do you have to such an ass?'

What? Was she actually taking _his_ side? She was supposed to be _my_ friend!

The-Reason-For-Global-Warming grabbed his broken PSP and left.

'What has he done to you? Huh? For the past couple of days, all you can talk about is how much you hate your new roommate. Why do you hate him?'

'If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have a roommate!'

She gave a little laugh and shook her head. 'If you're the second successor, I'm glad we have Near. You don't think Rodger would just give you a different roommate? It's not Matt's fault, Mello. It's yours.'

She walked away and left me standing there like an idiot. Well, it's true that it was me who got in trouble. And, knowing Rodger, he would have just found another roommate for me. Maybe even Near. But Matt was still not making it easy! I mean, it's like he wants to make me loose control. And he's just like a wall. Nothing can make him do anything.

Was she saying I was stupid? She said she would rather have Near! Near! And I had just proven that I was as good as Near! We were tied! If I try hard enough, I could probably be better!

Ok, maybe not better, because it had taken all my strength to just be as good as him, but still! That had to prove something.

She probably likes the Gamer From Hell. I don't know why anyone _would_, but that would explain why she stopped me beating him up. And I would have won, too. When he uppercutted me was the last straw. I was about to become the Hulk, or something equally as dramatic.

I walked back to Wammy's alone. I didn't care. Kat was my best friend, but she wasn't in any of my classes or anything. And, to tell you the truth, we weren't that close. Ya, she was my best friend, but that's only cause I didn't have that many friends. Sure, I have my Posey, but they weren't my friends. They were just people I hung out with. It was a dog eat dog world at Wammy's, and I was the second best dog.

Well, now I was tied for first best dog.

And Mr. Gonna-Stay-Third-No-Matter-What was right behind me.

I officially hated that guy. I didn't know why I hated him, though. And, knowing Kat, she wouldn't talk to me until I found a really good reason, or I stopped hating him. I knew it would have to be the first thing, because I could never stop hating him.

Just the way he walked infuriated me. It was so laid back, it's like he didn't care about anything in the world. But he did care. He cared about his PSP.

For a second, a pang of guilt ran through me. Well, more like a millisecond, but still, just the fact that it happened at all was weird. Like, why should it matter to me that I had broken probably the only thing in his life that he cared about? I shouldn't, but I did. But, only for a millisecond.

I could deal with a millisecond of weakness. It wasn't too a lot. So, I decided not to think about it anymore. It was only a millisecond.

People could die in a millisecond.

Where did that come from? It made it sound like I cared about a millisecond. Man, I think Kat had implanted something in my brain. Something that made me care about _feelings_. Feelings are stupid. I'm a guy, why should I care about feelings? I shouldn't. That's that. No more feelings, all I had to do was get to Wammy's.

I got there, and went to my room. I still wasn't used to the whole having a roommate thing. I was expecting there to be no one there, so I was surprised to see Smoking-Godzilla there. I was even more surprised to see what he was doing. If you could believe it, he was eating ice cream. _Vanilla_ ice cream. Why would you eat vanilla ice cream? Why not chocolate? What was wrong with that freak?

I sat down on my bed. Why did I hate him? Besides the fact that he was eating vanilla. Why did I hate him? That thought kept running around in my mind. Man, I hate it when people say something and you can't get it out of your head.

He was eating vanilla!

But, back to the topic... ok, I don't know what topic I'm talking about, but I'm sure there was a topic there somewhere. So, I searched around in my head for a topic, and finally landed on one. I had to make me hate him.

I had to find a reason to hate him, just so that it would stop floating around in my head. And so Kat would talk to me again. Not that I minded being alone. It was just annoying. Kinda like Vanilla-Loving-Red-Head-Freak over there.

But, the hard thing was figuring out a plan. It had to be a really good plan, that I was sure would work.

I was up all night thinking. I was up so late, that I went to sleep _after_ the robot! I couldn't believe it. But, I still didn't come up with anything. Why did I have to find a reason? Hadn't I been her friend long enough that I had didn't need an excuse to randomly hate someone? Why do I need a reason? I'm sure that she has hated people for no reason before.

Even though I couldn't think of any, I'm sure it happened.

Everyone has hated someone for no reason before... right? Maybe it was because he was third. But, I didn't like him the second I met him. It grew from there. Maybe it was the smoking. It was a disgusting habit. Why would anyone start it? To try to seem cool? But he didn't care about being cool, as far as I could tell.

I was just going to hate him. I haven't had a friend till I came here and met Kat, so I could survive without one until she calmed down and forgot the whole Mega-Dork thing. She was a girl, they change their minds often. It wouldn't take that long.

Maybe because he ignored me? No, that didn't make sense. I've been ignored before. Not for long, though, because I always got in their face about it. I had done that with him, it just didn't work. But, that's no reason for him to actually become my enemy.

And it didn't matter. I kept reminding myself that. It didn't matter, because I didn't care. I hated him, end of story.

And what did she mean by 'It's not his fault, it's yours'? How does that make any sense? It was his fault I hated him. If he had been more of an agreeable person, I wouldn't have minded him. Well, by agreeable, I don't mean agreeable, because that's kinda like a pushover, and he is that. But, if he paid more attention to the things around him I wouldn't mind him.

Ya, maybe that was it.

And then I had. The perfect thing I could do. He was such a good geek that he wouldn't be able to resist telling. Then, I would have my reason. I could hate him without wondering why. I couldn't wait.

**Ok, so it wasn't as funny as the other chapters, but I needed this chapter for the plot. Man, I'm so not used to actually having a plot. **


	4. The Prank and the Prankster

**The Prank and the Prankster**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for an almost perfect Matt shirt. And an almost perfect Matt vest. And almost perfect Matt goggles. Ya, be jealous. **

**Ok, so, just so everyone knows, the next chapter will be Matt's POV. YAY! If everything goes as planned. I'm pretty sure they will, so every Matt fangirl squeal high pitched. (Many squealing followed, mine included)**

My plan was simple, really. If would have been awesome if I still had the Super Glue, but alas, it was not meant to be.

I set my alarm for a little before midnight. It would probably wake up the Biggest-Geek-In-The-World, but I was counting on it.

I had changed before I went to sleep. All I had to do now was put on my black gloves, and black ski mask. I would _not_ be caught because of a hair this time. If I was caught by any incriminating evidence again, my plan would be ruined.

The alarm clock wasn't actually needed for alerting You-Know-Who. The insomniac was still awake.

He didn't even question me as I headed for the door in complete prank attire. For a second I actually wondered if he had even noticed me, but as I closed the door I saw him glance at me for a brief second.

Getting into Rodgers office was easier than I had anticipated. All I had to do was pick the lock. I had been doing that since I was six.

When I returned to the room, Probably-Won't-Get-His-License-Till-He's-Twenty was asleep. That was fine with me, as long as he knew that I had been gone for longer than a trip to the bathroom.

.oOo.

In the morning, at 7 O'clock sharp, I was called to the office. So far, so good. I waked straight to Rodgers office; not even bothering asking what it was for.

When I opened the door, I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. Any normal person would. It would seem weird if I _didn't_ laugh, met with the sight I was seeing.

What I saw was Rodger. He was wet, head to toe. His hair was slightly orange. He had colored bits of paper stuck to him everywhere, and he had a skate board stuck to his butt. My pranks had worked perfectly, even better than expected.

'Did you have anything to do with this?'

I wheezed out, 'If I did, do you really think I would tell you?'

He let me leave, with the promise that he would get evidence and have a solid case against me. I told him that I couldn't wait to see him again.

.oOo.

When I was again called to the office later that day, I was sure it had worked. In a few minutes, I would have a perfect, non-breakable reason to hate Shitty-Shitty-Bang-Bang. When I entered, I saw that Rodger had cleaned up, although his hair was still tinted orange.

'I know you did it Mello.'

A small smile spread across my face. I couldn't help it. I knew that I had left no physical evidence, so there was just one thing it could be.

'I just can't prove it.'

Ok, that caught me off guard. Did he not consider Eye Witnesses evidence? I tried to play along. 'I told you, I didn't do it. Why did you think it was me in the first place? Maybe someone told you I did it, when they were just trying to cover up for themselves.'

'No, it's just that this prank seems like you. No one came forward.'

'You didn't ask Matt? I'm surprised at you, Rodger.' It pained me greatly to use his real name, but if I said Dancing-Monkey-On-A-Stick, he wouldn't know who I was talking about. Old people have no imaginations at all.

'No, we asked Matt, but he said he was asleep all night, so he wouldn't know.'

I raised an eyebrow. I knew for a fact that he was _not_ asleep all night. So, did that mean that he didn't tell? I had been banking on the fact that he would tell, because then I would have a reason to hate him. But, if he hadn't told, that meant that I was still without a reason.

But, it also meant that I got away with a prank without any consequences. Maybe every cloud _did_ have a silver lining.

.oOo.

I was up till two in the morning, just looking up at my ceiling. What could I do to let me hate him? I had to come up with a plan, but my mind was completely blank. Oh well, maybe I could think of something tomorrow.

I rolled over, and saw weirdo roommate getting up to leave. Hmm... maybe he was going to communicate with the Mother Ship. So now is he an alien as well? An Alien Robot Bug.

.oOo.

I woke up and went to the bathroom. But, when I left my room and looked around me, I stopped in my tracks.

All over the walls were pictures. The same picture, over and over again. But, when my retinas registered what it was I was seeing, I was even more stunned.

There, before my eyes, were hundreds of pictures of Rodger... in a Tutu. A pink Tutu. He was also holding a chain, that lead to the neck of... the Vice Principal, who was in a dog suit!

The Photoshop was remarkable. It actually looked real. Heck, for all I know, it _was_ real.

And, at the bottom of every one was an old English M.

Shit!

There was five whole seconds my brain had to process this information before I was called to the office... again.

There, I found Rodger and the Vice Principal. I almost laughed out loud at the sight of them both together. I felt bold, so I said, 'Is it true? Are you two hitched finally?'

Their looks were stern, and priceless. I couldn't believe that their frowns could get any more frowny, but they did.

'What do you have to say for yourself?'

They were blaming me! For once someone had the courage to pull a prank in this boring orphanage, and they blame me. 'Why do you think it was me?'

'All of these pictures are signed M.'

'There are other kids in this school who's names start with M. If that is the only evidence you have, I'll be off.'

'The only other students who have names that start with M are Mikkey, and he was in the nurse's office all night with the Measles, and Matt, your new roommate. And Matt doesn't seem like the pranking type.'

I smiled. 'Sounds an awful lot like circumstantial evidence to me. And since L doesn't convict anyone without 100 percent evidence, and we're all trying to take over for him, it wouldn't be good to punish us with anything less.'

My speech finished, I left. I knew they couldn't do anything after that, so why would I bother hanging around?

I got back to my room to see the Alien Robot Bug on his bed, drinking – you guessed it – coffee. Go figure.

I didn't beat around the bush. I got right in his face. 'Did _you_ do that?'

He blinked. 'Yup.'

I huffed. 'Trying to get me into trouble now? Why the hell would you sign a prank?'

'I wanted to build up a reputation. This place needs some excitement. And I did the same thing at my last school. Sorry if I got you in trouble.'

Ok, this is kinda hard to explain, but I'm gonna try. The fact that he said sorry meant that he didn't mean to get me in trouble, and that he wasn't too stuck up to admit he was wrong. The fact that he said this place was boring meant that me and him actually had something in common. The fact that he talked about his last school made me realize that he had a past. I know, that was obvious, but I had never wondered about it. Till now.

And there was the fact that he had pulled an awesome prank, and hadn't gotten caught.

All of this put together added up to me not hating him anymore. But, if I got a reason, I would return full force. And, the fact that he had a past still gave me plenty of opportunities to do that. So, I said the most logical thing at that point.

'Well, next time, maybe we could prank together, and it would be twice as good.'

It was for the good of the orphanage, after all.

**So, there it is. Mello starting to not hate Matt. The start of a glorious friendship? Or something more? Lol, to tell you the truth, I don't even know. It will all depend on what I feel like writing, and of course what you guys want. **

**After this, Mello will actually start using Matt's name. I would have continued for a while, but, frankly, it's getting hard to think of new ones. **

**Next chapter in Matt's POV!**


	5. Matt

**Matt**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Matt. No, Matt is not mine. I would **_**like**_** for him to be mine, but he isn't. Oh well, nothing I can do about that. Or is there?**

**I don't own the rest of DN, either.**

**Ok, so, now if you haven't guessed it yet, it's Matt's POV! As I say this, I realize that some new FanFictioners might have no clue what a POV is. I remember my first few times on this wondrous site. Many of the things confused me, POV being one of them. Well, enough of the flash back. POV is Point Of View. So, the mystery is lifted off one of the abbreviations used here.**

My plan worked too well.

It had never been my intentions to make Mello my prankmate. Oh well, these things happen.

Let me explain a few things to you. I was getting a new PSP, and I didn't want him to break this one, as well. So, I decided that I would get him to stop trying to annoy me. That is when this plan started to form in my mind.

It was simple, really. I knew he liked to prank, and I took the chance that he would sort of look up to me for being a fellow prankster, rather than getting even angrier at me for stepping on his turf. So, I pulled the prank off, and now Mello wants to do pranks together.

It's not like I hated him, so I agreed. Either he really wanted to prank with me, or this was just some part of his plan to get me thrown out of Wammy's. I couldn't care either way. I didn't mind Wammy's, but it's not like it was home.

The only other time I had ever pulled off a prank with someone else was with my friend Alex. He went to my school for a couple months before moving again. His dad was in the army, so they were always moving. But we stayed in touch through MSN.

Currently, his time zone was a couple hours behind here, so I stayed up late to talk to him. I was never one to have friends, and it was hard for him with always being the new kid. So, we had a lot in common. That's why we became friends. All that me and Mello had in common was pranking, so there was no chance of us getting to be friends. We were simply... coworkers. That's a good way to put it.

Anyway, he started asking me if I had any planned for tonight. I laughed. 'The one from last night isn't over yet.'

He looked at me weird. 'Just wait till people turn on their computers.'

.oOo.

Around 11:00, I heard commotion in the halls. It was coming from the computer lab. It must have just opened. I smiled and walked in. On every single computer was the back ground picture of the same one I put up all around the school.

It had been a simple hacking job. I have hacked into many tighter systems before, so this had been cake.

The Photoshop had also been quite simple. Just find the right picture of Rodger and the Vice Principal, find the right picture of a ballerina and a dog, put them together, and I have the perfect picture for a prank.

I didn't know what to do, so I just walked around. I didn't have my new PSP yet, and Alex would be asleep, so there was no point going on the computer. I already did my homework, and there was no good hacking I could do.

I went outside and sat in the shade of a tree. I lit up a cigarette and enjoyed being outdoors. I actually liked nature, I just didn't like people. And, people were usually outside, so I didn't go outside much. I used to just stay in my room, but there was no point in doing that now that I had a roommate.

At noon, I went to eat lunch. The girls called me over again. Whatever. I didn't know why these prissy, perfect blonds wanted me to sit with them. All they talked about was their hair and their boyfriends. Annoying, but I needed a place to eat.

.oOo.

**Mello's POV**

As I went to lunch, I saw M-M-Matt at the same table. Ok, now, since I'm not supposed to hate him, I'll call him Matt. I wonder what his first name is.

Wait, did I just say that? Why should I care, I don't even care that I don't know Kat's name, so why should I care about his? So I have something to hold over him if I start hating him again?

Ya, that must be it.

I saw Kat and made a B-line for her. Why do they call it a B-line? It's not like I was going to get distracted by a flower or anything. Oh well, it doesn't really matter.

When she saw me, she rolled her eyes. 'I don't hate him anymore.'

'So, instantly you and Matt are best friends? Why aren't you together then? Oooo, maybe you're dating!' she said sarcastically. I hate it when girls are sarcastic. It almost always means that their mad at you.

'Look, I didn't say I _liked_ him, I just don't hate him.' I whispered in her ear, 'You know the pictures everywhere? He did them.'

'Typical, the only reason you don't hate him is because he can pull off a prank.' She said, still sarcastically, but moved over to let me sit down.

'You like him, don't you?' I asked bluntly.

She didn't even blink. She knew me too well to be surprised at my questions. 'Ya, I think he's hot. And so does almost every girl at Wammy's.'

'What do you mean?'

'Why else would the preps let him sit with them?'

Ok, so I admit, I was a little dense. But, I don't think of other guys as hot, so why would I make the mental connection between Matt sitting with the preps and him being hot? I thought he just didn't realize what he was doing when he sat beside them.

I mean, I guess it was possible that he had a nice body under his vest, but how could you tell? Of course, I had seen him without his vest, but only in our room. But I'm sure he wore it whenever he was out, so no one else would have seen him without it. And his face is obscured by his goggles.

I don't know why he was taking up so much of my thoughts. I guess it was because I had to live with him. I saw him more than Kat, and she was my best friend.

I thought back to my past roommates, trying to remember if I had thought about them as much as I do Matt. So, my first roommate was when I was three to five, and I don't even remember his name. I think it started with a T, or something. Well, if I don't even remember his name, there was next to no chance of me remembering how I felt towards him, except for dislike.

When I was rejected by that orphanage, my next roommate was named Frank. I never talked to him, and he never talked to me. I didn't like him because he was my roommate, but I can't really say I hated him. I never gave him a second thought, actually. So, he obviously wasn't like Matt.

Frank requested a new roommate after a year, so I got Andrew. He was older than me, and I didn't mind him before he was my roommate, and I didn't mind him when he _was_ my roommate, either. But we defiantly weren't friends, and I didn't think about him often. He didn't bug me, and I didn't bug him.

I went through every roommate I had ever had, and they had all ranged from slight annoyances to bugging the hell outa me. But I had never truly hated any of them, and I had _never_ thought much about them. They were just people I was forced to live with.

So why did I think about Matt so much?

I couldn't answer that question. But, I'm not one for realizing my feelings, or even pay that much attention to them, so I just left it at that.

.oOo.

At the end of the day, I went back to my and Matt's room. He was there, lying down on his bed, typing ridiculously fast on his laptop. An MSN window popped up, and he just ignored it.

I caught myself staring at him, but I couldn't take my eyes off. What could girls possibly find appealing? Now, he was just wearing a stripped shirt, no vest. I guess he had a good body, but like I said before, they couldn't see it under the vest. He looked much better with it off.

Now, don't go thinking I'm gay, just because I say he looks good without a vest. I comment on guys attire and physic in my mind all the time. It's normal for me.

Ok, _that_ didn't do much for my argument on not being gay, did it? Well, I'm not. I like girls. I even tried it with Kat once, but it didn't work out.

And, before anyone asks, _no_, it didn't work out for _other_ reasons, _not because I'm gay!_

I'm not gay!

I'm sure you all have thought about people of the same sex as you like that, you just don't want to admit it. In your mind, you comment on the fact that he really knows how to dress his body, or she is looking hot today. So, if I'm gay then you're all gay.

Ok, you guys are pricks. Here I am, trying to tell you the complete truth about what happened, and you all think I'm gay. If you would stop it, I will gladly continue with the story.

So, there he was, typing up a storm. He was actually starting to sweat a little. Then, all of a sudden he stopped and smiled.

'Yes!' Then he started typing again, but less frenzied than before.

'What're you doing?'

'Hacking.'

I was obviously interested. I think anyone would be. Maybe he was pulling another prank. The last bit with the computers was pure genius.

'Ok, you have to tell me what you're hacking. I'm intrigued now.'

He didn't even look up as he said, 'I don't _have_ to tell you anything.' I could hear the iciness in his voice, so I backed down. I went to my bed.

He stopped typing, and just started reading. After a while, he sighed and shut the laptop. The he looked at me. 'Got any pranks planned for tonight?'

'No. What were you hacking?'

'Police files. I want to do a prank.'

'Do _you_ have one planned?'

'No.'

'Well, that's a problem, isn't it? Why were you hacking police files?'

'None of your damn business. Even if it's a small prank. I just want to _do_ something!' He stood up and started pacing. I was getting worried. What was with him? Was he gonna explode and kill me if I didn't come up with a prank or something?

So, under pressure, I came up with a prank. It wasn't the best I had come up with, but it satisfied him.

**Ok, that was almost as long as my first chapter! And this was the chapter that I had absolutely nothing planned, other than having Matt's POV. Oh, and sorry for not having the whole chapter as Matt's POV. For some reason, I can write Mello's better. And, I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't all that funny.**

**But I didn't expect to have some of this stuff happen till way longer on. Oh well. Like, I thought they would become friends, then best friends, **_**then**_** Mello would start commenting on Matt's body. Oh well. It still works out this way.**

**And why was Matt hacking into police files? Haha, I know, but you will all have to wait. Maybe in the next chapter. Probably not, though. It will come out when they become friends.**


	6. More that Friendly Acquaintances

**More than Friednly Acquaintance**

**Disclaimer: My life is so confusing right now, I might actually own DN. Lol! Just kidding. No confusion, no owning. Just another chapter.**

**So, I kinda know where this chapter is going, but you never know. Hey, maybe it will be revealed why Matt was hacking police files in this chapter. Weirder things have happened. Still Mello's POV.**

I was surprised that Matt didn't have prank clothes. He just wore his striped shirt and jeans. And, of course, his goggles.

I tossed him some black clothes and told him I don't prank with people unless they're wearing black. I told him that there was less chance of us getting caught that way. To tell you the truth, I just wanted to see him in black. He only wore his stripes and jeans. He must have had a million of them, because he didn't stink.

He looked good in black, but then again, who didn't? I also made him wear gloves and a toque. No evidence.

We made our way to the main office. I saw our target. The microphone for announcements. We started hooking it up to my tape recorder. The first part of the prank had been to make a recording of the music on Star wars, and make sounds like Darth Vader breathing. Then, we said 'Luke, je suis ton pére.' That's Luke I am your father in French.

So, we were hooking it up to the system so that when they turned it on to make an announcement, it would play. But, Matt and I couldn't figure out who was going to set it up.

'It was my prank, so _I_ should put it together!'

'Ya, but it was _me_ who wanted to do a prank!'

It went like this for a while, but apparently we woke up Rodger. I should have known doing business with the Devil-Of-Gaming was a bad idea.

'What are you boys doing?'

.oOo.

Ya, we were caught. This was all _his_ fault! Now we were in Rodgers office (this place was like a second home for me).

'Your punishment is that you have to clean all the bathroom floors. Together.'

It was like handing me a death sentence. Right now I really didn't like Matt, and I had to clean the bathrooms with him? This sucked.

We made our way to the closest bathroom, mop bucket and rags in hand. We didn't even get a mop! We had to do this Cinderella style.

As I was on my hands and knees, cleaning the floor, I thought it would make this much less boring if we talked, so I tried to be civil.

'So, which orphanage were you at before this one?'

'None.'

'Oh, so you were at, like, a foster home or something?'

'No, I was at home.'

I stopped mopping (can it still be called mopping when I don't have a mop?). 'You mean, you were with your parents?'

'Ya.'

'Oh. What happened?'

He blinked. 'Car accident.'

Ok, that made me feel really bad. I mean, here I was, being a total jerk right after his parents died. That must have really hurt. I had just assumed that he had been in the system for at least a year. No one in Wammy's that I knew had come right from home. How had Wammy's learnt about him?

We cleaned in silence for a few more minutes. Then a thought popped into my head. 'If you grew up with parents, why are you so introverted? Our personalities should be switched.'

He shrugged. 'I'm an only child, I always had to entertain myself. You were surrounded by kids even since you left home.' He looked at me. 'When did _you_ get here?'

'I got here when I was 10 years old. I've been in the system pretty much my whole life.'

'You never knew your parents?'

'No, never. And I don't want to, either. They probably gave me up because their crack heads or something like that. I don't know why I'm an orphan, and I don't care. If my parents are still alive, they can go rot in hell.'

'Wow, someone's angsty.'

We laughed together. That one comment broke the tension. I didn't actually realize how much tension there was until it was broken. We kept cleaning until we were finished. It took us all day. And, we spoke the whole time. It's weird to say this, but I didn't mind it. Like, I would rather be hanging out with Kat, but that's the only other person I would want to have to be with except Matt.

It's not something sappy like we were meant to be together, it's just that I didn't have friends other than Kat, and Matt was probably in the category of friendly acquaintance. He was the only friendly acquaintance I had, so you could say that he was my second best friend.

.oOo.

At supper, Matt sat with Kat and me. He had told me how he didn't like the preps, so I invited him to sit with us. I had also told my possy to screw off.

I think Kat was more surprised that I had brought Matt than I was. But she didn't mind. Remember, she thought he was hot.

I wondered if she thought I was hot, so I asked her.

'What are you talking about?'

'You said you thought Matt was hot. So, do you think I'm hot? I mean, how could you not, with this body.' I said jokingly. She laughed, and so did Matt.

'Well, yes, I think you're hot, but your hair kinda reminds me of a girl.'

I acted offended, but she told me this a lot. I didn't actually care. My hair was like this naturally, and I didn't make an effort to change it.

Matt went back to the room before I did. I stayed to talk to Kat and assure her I wasn't up to anything. After I did that, I went back to the room.

I saw Matt again on the computer. His vest was on the floor, discarded. His goggles were on top of his head, instead of on his eyes.

He looked up at me as I came in, then he adjusted his goggles over his eyes, closed his laptop and got up.

'I'm gonna be gone for a bit.'

And he left. Just like that. No explanation or anything.

I don't know what made me follow him. But, I felt like I had a right to know where he was going. And, you never know, maybe he was going to do a prank without me.

He left Wammy's, and of course it was raining. What is it about leaving late at night and it raining? But, it made it so it was hard to keep track of him. I ran to catch up, so I wouldn't loose him.

I don't know why, but I hung back a bit. I didn't want him to know I was following. It was something about the look in his eyes right before he had put on his goggles. I can't explain it, but I knew something was up.

Finally, when we were too far away from Wammy's for him to make me go back, I caught his shoulder. 'What's going on?'

'Why are you following me?' He seemed... angry. This is the side of him that I had wanted to get to just a few days ago, but now it made me feel no joy. 'Go away, I don't want you here.'

'Ok, I'll go away, if you tell me why you were hacking into police files, and where you're going.' I had made the connection a when I was following him. He had acted weird after that, and he was certainly acting weird now.

'Why should you care? What, don't hate me anymore?'

That actually hurt. What was wrong with me? I'm having feelings. I never have feelings, other than hatred. Usually at Near. And, just a little while ago, at this man standing before me. I admit to myself that I hated him, so why do I feel bad when he calls me on it?

'I never hated you.' I know, total bullshit. Oh well.

'Ha! I'm not stupid, Mello.' Ok, so he could tell I was lying. Man, I had to get out of here, it was making me weird. I blame the rain.

While talking about the rain, it worked for Matt. He hadn't put his vest back on before he had left, so his striped shirt was soaked.

Ok, enough of _that_.

'So what if I hated you when you first came here? I don't hate you now.' There it was. The truth. And, if I'm being _completely_ truthful, I would have to say that I didn't want to hate him anymore. I almost wanted to be friends with him. Why, you ask? I have no clue. If someone has a clue they can lend me, I will even pay for it. But, as things were, I was there, in the rain, completely clueless. Not a nice feeling.

He continued walking. I continued following. It was a glint that made me break the silence.

'Matt! What's in your hand? Is that a knife?'

He turned around. 'Look, Mello, I'm going to... meet someone right now. You probably don't want to be there, so Wammy's is that way. Goodbye.'

'You're gonna kill someone, aren't you?' It was so clear. He had probably found something out on the police files, and he was going to kill someone.

His mouth tightened, like he was debating weather or not to tell me. I didn't wait; I lunged for the knife. It was a chance, but I didn't want him to kill someone! That was, like, crazy!

We had a mini wrestling match. I didn't know where the knife was anymore. Then I felt a sharp pain in my hand. Found it!

I swore loudly. Matt backed off, quickly realizing what had happened. 'Shit Mello! Why did you do that?' He looked at my hand. 'It's not deep, but it's really bleeding.' He glanced to the way he was going, but seemed to make up his mind. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and started tying it around my hand.

'It's not that bad. I can deal with it.' I insisted, but he kept wrapping it up. Then he started walking back towards Wammy's, dragging me along.

When we arrived at the gate, I stopped him. 'We need a story.'

'Huh?'

'Well, if we tell them that you were going to go stab someone, but I tried to stop you and got cut in the process, I don't think that would go over too well.'

He nodded. Eventually, we came up with the story that we went out for a walk in the rain, when a homeless guy came up to us with a knife. Matt stashed the knife in a bush. It was a pretty poor story, but we both wanted to get warm and dry. Besides, we only had to tell the nurse.

When we knocked on her door, we heard a lot of muffled grumbling and complaining about kids these days. But, when the door opened and she saw us both soaking wet, Matt with a torn shirt, and my with a bloody makeshift bandage, she quickly took us in. She bought our whole story, bandaged my cut, and fussed over the fact that we both were probably going to get colds.

Eventually we went back to bed. My hand still stung, but if that is what it took to keep Matt from killing someone, then I was fine with it. Hey, maybe Matt was now more than just a friendly acquaintance.

So, I thought this was an appropriate time to bring up the almost-killing-someone thing.

'Matt, I think I deserve an explanation.'

He sighed, and said, 'Ya, I guess you do.'

**Oh wow! Sorry to leave you with a cliff hanger like that, but this chapter was getting really long. Sorry, but it seems that as this story goes along, it's getting less and less funny, and more and more kinda angsty. I knew I couldn't pull off a humor fic, with a plot, where everyone is actually mostly in character. Oh well, what can ya do, right?**

**So, this story officially has a mind of its own. I didn't think that Matt was going to bring a knife, I didn't even think that they would have that whole scene in this chapter. Well, the good news is that, no matter what, you will find out a) What Matt was hacking into the police files for, and b) Who he was going to kill. I'll probably update soon, but I have no clue what's going to happen in the next chapter besides the beginning. Anyway, hope you are all enjoying this!**


	7. Bearded Dragon

**Bearded Dragon**

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I don't own Death Note. But, I **_**do**_** own a bearded dragon. And, no, it's not a real dragon. It's a type of lizard.**

**Yay! Chapter seven! Wait... seven? Is it really at chapter seven already? (goes to check) Yup, seven. Wow. Anyway, without further ado, let's find out who Matt was going to kill! **

**P.S. This chapter has nothing to do with a bearded dragon, I'm just so stoked to have one!**

Matt looked down and took off his goggles. 'I was going to the house of... the person that killed my parents.'

I stared at him. I couldn't believe it. But, it all made sense. He continued. 'I was hacking the police files to see if they had caught him yet. The first time I looked, they had no leads. But today, they had a description and a sketch, and I knew who it was.'

That was when things stopped making sense. He had told me that his parents had died in a car crash, so I guessed it had been a hit and run. But, in that case, why would Matt know the driver?

'That doesn't sound like a car crash.'

He glared at me. 'Hey, I told you who I was going to kill. That's what you wanted to know.'

I held up my bandaged hand. He gave a sigh and continued. I had guilted him into it. 'Fine. They weren't killed in a car crash.' He paused before continuing. 'They were murdered when I was at school.'

Remember the feeling I had when he told me his parents were killed in a car accident? The guilt at bullying him? Ya, that feeling returned, multiplied by about a thousand. But, how was I supposed to know? He acted just fine before.

I wanted to do something. I don't know what, but I wanted to do something to make him see how much I felt bad for him. How much I was sorry for the things I had done. But he was still talking.

'That was about a month ago. Before I came here, I was staying with my neighbors.' He looked up at me, the slightest glint of tears in his eyes, as he said, 'I realized tonight that I had been staying with the man who killed my parents.'

I could tell they were tears of anger. I could also understand why he had wanted to kill him. I would have wanted to kill him, too.

'I had always known that my dad was having an affair with Mrs. Willdrow. I guess Mr. Willdrow found out.' He wiped his tears away and looked at me; all feelings gone from his voice as he said, 'Well, that's my story. What's yours?'

'You already know it. Been in the system ever since I can remember.'

'Oh, come on. Why do you hate your parents so much? From the story you gave me, they could have just died.'

I didn't want to tell him, but I figured he deserved to know. Besides, I think he just wanted to think about something else. I still was reluctant to tell him, though. Not even Kat knew. 'Before I left my last orphanage, I was called to the front. I saw two people there that I had never seen in my life. They were pretty ratty looking. They were my parents. They said they were there to pick me up. I told them I wouldn't go with them, no matter what. That night was the night I was thrown out of that place. But, I'm glad I was. No one can find me here. I was erased, so I never have to see them again.'

There, I said it. Now I was going to sleep. I was still a bit cold from the rain, and my hand still hurt. I don't even remember closing my eyes.

.oOo.

When I woke up, Matt was coughing. I laughed at him. 'That's what you get for going out late at night when it's raining.'

'Why aren't you sick?'

'I have an amazing immune system.'

'Not for knives.' **(A/N Or, as they would find out in a couple of years, for fire.)**

We had a laugh over that, which ended with Matt having a coughing fit. He really was sick. I asked if he wanted me to call the nurse, but he said he was fine. All he needed was some rest... and video games.

I let him use my T.V. and I went to Breakfast. There, I sat next to Kat. My possy instantly surrounded us.

Kat said hi without even looking up. But when she saw my hand, she gasped and looked at me. I realized that the bruises from last night were now all sorts of pretty colors. 'What happened to you?'

I shrugged. 'I fell.'

She looked me over. 'How many times?'

Luckily she let the conversation die at that. Then she started a new topic that made me sweat at first, but I realized that I didn't have to actually lie. 'Where is Matt?'

'He's sick.' It was the total truth. And the perfect excuse, because you didn't have to be out in the rain to get sick. People just got sick.

She smiled at me. I looked to her. 'What?'

'Oh, just trying to picture you nursing him back to health.' I gawked at her, but she continued. 'He would be all sweaty because of a fever, and you would have to change him and then you would...' She didn't get a chance to finish her absurd rant because I covered her mouth. There would be no nursing him back to health.

'Why do you have such a sick mind?'

'Well, I'm not using it to be on top, so I have to use it for something else. You, on the other hand, always try being... on top.' She laughed at that, the pervert. 'But, Near won't let you be on top! He will always be the one on top.' I should have been used to her by now, but I still blushed slightly.

'Will you stop talking about that? You would probably like it, wouldn't you?'

She smiled. 'You _know_ I read Shonen-ai.'

'You are the most perverted person I know.'

'And I'm your best friend.'

'Who said you're my best friend? Maybe Matt is.' I joked with her.

'Best friend? Or more?' I hated how she could turn anything wrong. But, it always made life fun, if a bit awkward.

.oOo.

Matt got to skip out on a whole day of classes. Every single one of my teachers gave me homework to give to him. One of them (the one that thinks everyone is friends) even gave me a get well card to give to him. Whatever. It's not like going to see him was out of my way, or anything.

When I returned to our room, he was sleeping. He was curled up under the blankets, and it was kinda cute. Not creepy cute, just puppy cute.

I put the stack of papers by his bed and tried not to wake him up. But, I didn't have much practice in the field of _not_ waking people up, so I bumped into the bed. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

I smiled and asked him how he was feeling. I also felt his forehead. For a millisecond, a picture of me 'nursing him' flashed through my mind. Stupid Kat and her fantasies! They were rubbing off on me!

His forehead wasn't hot, so I just asked if he wanted anything. He sniffed and said, 'No, I'm fine. You know, you would make a good nurse.'

He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Good thing, too, or else he would have seen the crazy blush on my cheeks. He said nurse! Could he read my mind? Did Kat tell him? Was this all a plot to make me blush?

I realized that I was being stupid. Stupid and paranoid. I would kill Kat when I saw her the next day.

**Ok, I must say, I'm really starting to like Kat. She started out to be a random last minute thing, and now she's putting gay thoughts into our dear Mello's mind. -sigh- She's a good little Shonen-ai fangirl.**


	8. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... or Harry Potter... or any other book/manga that I've written fics about. This is the Ultimate Disclaimer.**

**It's getting harder to think of names for these chapters. Oh well. Um... for the people who are just reading this for the humor (who have all probably left by now) this chapter probably wont have much in it. Sorry, but this is an angsty chapter that my friend is forcing me to write. Not really, but we can still blame it on her... right? But you never know, maybe it will be packed full of humor. So, you should read it anyway.**

**For everyone that is reading this for the Matt-Mello-iness, this chapter was all me. No one forced me to write it, I did it all on my own.**

**There, everyone's happy.**

Matt was sick for a couple days more. I'm glad to say that no more Kat provoked thoughts have entered my mind about 'nursing him'. I still blame her for all of that.

Anyway, the day Matt was well enough to go to class, he was acting strange, like he had something on his mind. And I don't mean about the latest game he was playing or anything like that.

When class was over, we went back to our room for the short time before supper. He took out his pack of cigarettes, and I took out a bar of chocolate.

Then he spoke to me. 'Hey, Mel,' When did he start calling me Mel anyway? Was Mello such a long name that he just _had_ to shorten it? 'I'm going to my old neighbor's house again tonight.'

I choked on my chocolate. 'What? You're going to kill him after everything?' Don't ask me what I meant about everything, but still, I didn't want him to go!

'He should still pay for what he did.'

'So tell the police!'

'The police system is so slow. It would take forever to give him the death sentence, and there's still the chance that he'll get out.'

'We could ask L to take the case.'

'You and I both know that even if he would take the case, he's more of a catch-the-guy than a go-to-court-and-see-him-get-thrown-in-jail type. I have to do this, Mello.'

I ran my hand through my hair, thinking. 'Fine,' I finally said. 'But you have to let me come with you.'

He smiled. 'I was hoping you'd say that.'

So, we both scarfed down some supper and told Kat we were both tired so we were turning in late. Before we left, she grabbed my arm and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear. 'You have fun... "sleeping" with Matt.'

I snatched my arm away and practically yelled, 'For the last time, we aren't going out! We're not gay!'

Everyone around us looked at us like we were insane. Hanging out with her, I probably was. I heard her laughter all the way out of the cafeteria. Matt looked at me.

'What was that all about?'

'Kat is a Shonen-ai freak.'

Amazingly he took that as an explanation. 'So why do you want me to come along?'

'You were the one who wanted to come along.' He said as we walked outside. I'm glad to say that it was completely rain free.

'You said you hade been hoping I would come along.'

He gave a big sigh. 'Well, we have to go to the house right beside where I used to live. And I hacked into real-estate files today, and there is already another family there. I'm not sure if I can handle it.'

I understood... slightly. I gave myself a small smile. At least I understood more than Near would; he doesn't understand emotions at all.

Matt lit up another cigarette as we were walking. I was beginning to not mind them. 'Where do you get your smokes?'

'I steal them.' He answered simply. I looked at him with respect.

'Who do you steal them from?'

'Anyone. I think I got this pack from Roger.'

We walked the rest of the way in mostly silence. But I didn't mind it. Normally, if I'm with someone, it feel awkward when neither spoke. But, with Matt, it almost felt... right. I don't know how to explain the feeling better than that.

We got into a neighborhood, and I could sense him tensing up. This must have been where he lived.

I didn't see any kids. No toys on lawns, no teenagers running around. Matt must have been the only kid his age here. No wonder he was so introverted.

As we kept waking, I saw him fiddling with something in his hand. I realized that it was the same knife he had with him the other night. It was only then it hit me that he really was going to go through with this. He really was going to kill this man.

Somehow, I had to stop him. I know that I probably would have done the same thing, had I been in his situation. But, that didn't mean that I was going to let him kill someone. He wasn't going to become a murderer if I could help it.

We rounded a corner, and he stopped. 'There it is. That was my house, my whole life. And, now... there is someone else living there. Living where my only memories of my parents are.'

He turned to face me. I could see pain in his eyes. No tears, though. I think he had promised himself that he wouldn't cry.

I don't know what made me do what I did just then, but I put my arm around his shoulder. It was a signal that I was there for him. He put his face in my shoulder. 'Why me?' I heard him ask, his voice muffled because of my shirt.

He stood up straight and walked towards the house right next to his old one. This must be it; the house of his parents killer.

I watched him walk away. Something about the way he walked made me keep looking. It was so laid back, even considering what he was about to do.

That thought brought me back to reality. He was about to kill someone! I still had to stop him. I ran after the man I once hated. That seemed like so long ago.

He rang the door bell. He was going to kill the person living there, and he rang the door bell. The idea seemed absurd to me. But, I guess they knew him, so they would let him in.

The minute it took them to open the door was just long enough for me to catch up. 'Matt, you can't do this.'

He didn't get a chance to reply, because a woman opened the door. She looked at Matt and smiled. 'Well what a nice surprise! What brings you here?'

'I just wanted to talk to Mr. Willdrow. Is he here?'

'No, he went to get the groceries.' I almost yelled YES when I heard this. But my hopes were bashed at her next comment. 'But he should be back soon, so why don't you come in? You can bring your friend.'

'Thanks, his name's Mello.'

The lady let us in and told us we could sit on the couch. 'Do you want anything to drink?'

'Yes,' I replied instantly. 'I will have a glass of milk, with some cinnamon stirred in it, and I would also like some chocolate syrup mixed in. Actually, a lot of syrup. And, could you heat it up on the stove for me? I only drink hot chocolate, you see. Don't forget the cinnamon!'

She seemed to think I was rude, but didn't say anything and went to make it. I didn't care what she thought of me; I just needed time to talk Matt out of this. I was actually doing her a favor.

'Matt, I can see that you like her. Do you really want to cause her pain by killing her husband?'

'I would rather he be dead than she live with a murderer.'

Damn, what could I say to make him not go through with this? 'If you get caught, you will go to jail.'

'I don't care. And I won't get caught unless you tell.'

'If you do this, I won't talk to you again.'

'Mel, I've lived my whole life with only one friend, and we only talk through MSN. I can live without you, no offence.'

Ouch! That hurt! Why did it hurt, though? Man, I was going through some weird emotions. Ok, I had one more trick up my sleeve. But just as I was going to say it, Mrs. Willdrow came back.

'It will take a minute or two for the hot chocolate to heat up, so I thought we could get caught up.' She was talking to Matt, obviously. So they started talking about what they were doing. Matt, of course, didn't tell her that he was in an orphanage for geniuses, and that no one even knew his true name. She wouldn't have believed him anyway.

In a few minutes, she went to go check on the hot chocolate. I took the opportunity to say what she had interrupted. 'If you do this, you're as low as he is.'

He looked at me, eyes wide. He had never thought about it like that before, and I could tell I had gotten through to him.

Maybe he wasn't an alien robot bug, after all.

What I had said was obviously hurting him. Oh well, if it worked, I was fine with it. His mind was still calculating when the lady came back with my hot chocolate.

To tell you the truth, I hadn't even wanted hot chocolate. But she had gone through the trouble of making it, so I took a sip and put it down. The whole idea of hot chocolate was wrong. Chocolate wasn't supposed to be hot; it was supposed to be cold, or at least room temperature. Not hot.

The door opened, and in walked who I assume was Mr. Willdrow. Matt tensed up, and so did I. Had what I said been enough? Or would he take out his knife and slit his throat right here?

I'm glad to say he didn't slit his throat right there.

Mr. Willdrow came in and saw Matt. 'Why, long time no see!'

Matt smiled weakly. 'Can I talk to you alone?'

My thoughts went wild. He wanted to talk to him alone? He couldn't! He would kill him!

I needed to do something quick. So, I did what I do best. I made a scene. 'Oh! My stomach, it hurts! What did you put in that hot chocolate? Poison? Owww!' I bent over, making it look convincing.

Matt asked if I could walk, and I replied, 'I might... Oooo! Everything is going fuzzy! I'm light headed! Oooo!'

So, Matt and Mr. Willdrow carried me to the bathroom, me moaning all the way there. Mrs. Willdrow stayed outside for obvious reasons.

Matt felt my forehead. 'You're burning up!' I'm sure you're wondering how I did that. Well, let's look at the replay, shall we? When Mr. Willdrow came in, I had put the hot chocolate to my forehead. I know, the work of a whiz kid, which apparently is a synonym for genius.

Anyway, back to real time. They ran a bath for me because I was 'burning up'. I hoped they didn't feel my forehead again any time soon, because I was sure that the hot chocolate would wear off. So my plan was flawed.

While the water was running, Matt spoke to Mr. Willdrow. 'I know you killed them.' He said it so subtly, but I knew it took all his strength to say it like that.

It had quite an impact on Mr. Willdrow. It was like Matt had punched him. 'How...?'

Matt took out his knife. Oh no, this was bad. Had my theatrics been for nothing?

'I had been planning to kill you tonight. Kill you, just like you killed them. But then, someone made me realize that if I did that, I would be like you.'

He put the knife away and felt my forehead again. He smiled when he felt that it wasn't hot anymore. 'I knew it. Come on, Mello. Let's get out of here.' He got up, grabbed me by the wrist, and left. I looked back at Mr. Willdrow, and stuck my tongue out at him. I couldn't help it.

Matt didn't say anything to Mrs. Willdrow as we left, but I did. 'Thanks for the hot chocolate!' I know, I wouldn't be winning any awards for it, but take into account that in the last five minutes, I had thought my friend was going to kill someone, get a horrible cold, think he was going to kill someone again, and miraculously recover!

Once outside, Matt hugged me. I was taken aback, to say the least. 'Thanks.' Then he reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone.

He dialed 9-1-1, and made an anonymous tip that the man they were looking for lived at so-and-so address. He gave me back my phone.

I was still shocked about that hug. Did guy friends usually hug? I hugged Kat, but she was a girl. But, it wasn't only that feeling that got me panicking. What had me really worried was that... I... liked it.

I'm not gay!

There had to be a logical explanation for all of this. There _had_ to be.

But, standing there looking like an idiot was _not_ going to help, so I started walking and caught up to Matt. To my friend.

**So, I hoped you all liked this chapter! If you were all wondering why, when Mrs. Willdrow greated Matt it sounded a little weird, it's because I couldn't have her say his name, because she doesn't know that his new name is Matt. Anyway, this is the starting of Mello going crazy! **

**I think that the asking for hot chocolate and not even wanting it is so... Mello... don't you think? He would so do that!**

**Anyway, my bearded dragon is awesome! He's so cool! Too bad he's not a real dragon.**


	9. Gay?

**Gay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. And I'm defiantly not the first person to come up with the concept of Mello being gay.**

**Yay! Ok, so I think this chapter will be funny. But, this story is so unpredictable, it might not be. Whatever. Have fun reading!**

When we got back to Wammy's that night, it was dark. We didn't want to wake anyone up, or else they would know we had been out past curfew. So, we tried to be quiet. It was pretty easy; we were used to being quiet for pranks.

We got back to our room without incident. But I wasn't thinking about that at all.

I was still trying to convince myself that I didn't like Matt.

He was taking off his shirt to go to sleep. You know, now I can see what the girls like about him. His chest and stomach were muscled in the right places, and lean in the right places. I wonder how he keeps that physic when all he does is play games. Of course, when we had fought, he had been pretty good at it. So maybe he got into a lot of fights at his old school. Probably from bullying. Or maybe he just used to have a Wii.

Damn! I'm _not_ gay!

I angrily took my own shirt off and climbed into bed, not even realizing I still had on my pants from the day. Oh well.

I turned to face the wall, so I wouldn't see him. But he came over to my side of the room.

'Hey Mel, thanks for everything.'

I didn't even turn around as I said, 'No problem.' I didn't want to see him, probably still shirtless.

.oOo.

I woke up in the morning to find Matt in my bed.

Ok, so he wasn't _in_ my bed, but he was sitting at the end of it. He still wasn't wearing a shirt.

'What are you doing here?' I asked, a little startled.

He didn't even turn around. 'It's easier to see my game from here.' He was playing a video game. Go figure. And the T.V. was at the foot of my bed, so I guess I couldn't blame him. I quickly got up and headed for the door.

'Where are you going?'

I needed an excuse to leave. What day was it? Saturday? Ya, it was Saturday. 'I'm going to see if the list is up yet.' And I booked it out of there. Why didn't he put a shirt on?

It was then that I realized he wasn't the only one without a shirt. Dammit! I had forgotten to put on a shirt before I left! Why me?

I got to the bulletin board, but the list wasn't up yet. Oh well, that gave me more time to stay away from the room.

But why should I care? I mean, we were _just friends_, so why should I care if he's walking around without a shirt? He's in our room, so it's not like he's outside or anything.

Then I saw him making his way towards me. He still hadn't put on a shirt.

'Why did you leave so fast? The list doesn't go up for another ten minutes.'

I swore inwardly. I needed a distraction. Something, _anything_!

Kat! She was walking down the hallway. She still hadn't seen us, but I ran up to her. Good distraction. I knew she was my friend for something. 'Hey! Good morning Kat! How are you doing? Where are you going? I like how you did your hair today. Did you know that in 2005, each person in the world consumed, on average, 77 beverages made by The Coca-Cola Company? Did you know I have blue eyes? Did you know that blue eyes are the result of an ancient genetic mutation. I'm a mutant!' Ok, maybe I was a little nervous. But, the good thing is that I said all of that so fast that she probably didn't understand anything I said!

She glanced at me. 'How much chocolate did you have this morning?'

'None. I just woke up.'

'That would explain it. Go eat some chocolate, it will calm you down.' She looked me and Matt over, taking in our current shirt lacking state. 'Sorry, was I interrupting something?' She said with a sly smile.

'I'm going to go get chocolate! I love chocolate! Seventy-one percent of American chocolate eaters prefer milk chocolate. I don't care, really, as long as it's chocolate.'

'Go! You're making me tired!'

I gladly took the chance to leave. What was wrong with me? I went to my room and found my chocolate stash. She was probably right, I just needed chocolate. Then this Matt thing would go away.

Matt entered the room, and any chance of the Matt thing going away was washed down the drain. I instantly pictured something to do with me, Matt, and chocolate. Dammit, what was happening to me? I couldn't have a crush on Matt. It was impossible.

Maybe.

'How much chocolate do you eat?'

'A ton.' I sat back against the wall. The chocolate may not have had the desired affect of making me stop thinking about Matt, but it sure calmed me down. I mean, even if I _did_ like Matt, and I'm not saying that I do, it wouldn't be the end of the world. All I would have to do would be to either make him like me back, or forget about the whole thing.

He started getting dressed into his normal clothes. I was even starting to like his style. It was different, but my style is different, too. I didn't even mind the goggles much anymore.

Mmmm... chocolate.

When we both go dressed, we headed to the list. Sure enough, there was Near at the top, followed by me, and then by Matt.

'Do you mind being third?'

'I wouldn't mind if I was last. I don't see the appeal of taking over for L. Too much work and pressure. I wouldn't have time for games.'

I laughed. I love chocolate. Except for hot chocolate.

That reminded me of last night. Matt carrying me to the bathroom. Kat would have a field day with that little tidbit of information. Heck, so was my wild imagination. Stupid Kat, this was all her fault.

Speaking of Kat, she was walking towards us. 'I see you two got changed.'

'Yup.' I said calmly.

'And I see you've had chocolate.'

'Yup.'

We all walked to the cafeteria together. It was loud as usual. But, surprisingly, my possey didn't surround us. That was good.

'So where were you two last night?'

The question was so unexpected, I almost fell over. Matt choked on his food. 'What do you mean?'

She smirked. 'I went to your room to say good night, and neither of you were there. What were you doing?' An innocent enough question, but with that grin of hers I could tell what she thought.

'Maybe we were in the bathroom, getting ready for bed.' Matt offered. Good lie, but she saw right through it.

'For twenty minutes? Come on, I'm a girl and _I_ don't take that long.'

'We were having a shower.' I countered.

'Together?' Oh, the devil. It's a good thing Matt was there, or else she would never have stopped with it.

He sighed. 'Ok, we just went for a walk, and don't want detention for being out after curfew.' She bought it. Well, it _was_ true.

When he was finished, Matt went to the bathroom. Then Kat bombarded me.

'You went for a moonlit walk along the beach with your sexy boyfriend, eh?'

If I let her continue, I would be getting pictures in my head that I really didn't want. 'No, there was no beach, and _he's not my boyfriend!_'

'Don't say it too loud, he might hear you. You might have to sleep on the couch tonight.'

'We don't sleep together! Just drop it, will you?'

I could see something click in her mind. All humor gone, she looked at me. 'You like him, don't you?'

I was so shocked I would have choked on something had I been eating. 'What makes you say that?'

'Normally you would joke around with me. You never joked about it with Matt, and that's what made it so fun. But, you like him, don't you? That's the only explanation I can come up with.'

I rolled my eyes. 'No, I don't like him.' But she continued to stare at me. 'Ok, because of the things you've said, I've been getting weird pictures in my head, and it's all your fault! I don't like him. I mean, I do, but only as a friend.'

She patted me on the shoulder. 'You poor, naive man.'

It was then that I decided that I needed a test. Just to prove her wrong, if nothing else. I needed to see if I actually _did_ like him, or if it was just some weird thing she had planted in my brain.

But when?

**Ok, so Mello is slowly going insane. Next chapter, he finds out if he has a crush on Matty or not. I also might do a part of it in Matt's POV, just to see how he thinks of Mello.**

**Until next time, eat chocolate because in 2000, the total chocolate consumption in the U.S. was 3.3 billion pounds. But, we are not the biggest fans however. The British eat 16½ pounds and the Swiss, who invented milk chocolate, consume the most at 22 pounds per person. So let's beat the British and the Swiss, and eat some chocolate!**

**Some more random fun facts: When Einstein was inducted as an American, he attended the ceremony without socks. **

**40,000 Americans are injured by toilets each year. **

**Peanuts are one of the ingredients of dynamite. **

**Flamingos can only eat with their heads upside down. **

**The average person spends 30 years mad at a family member. **

**Ketchup is excellent for cleaning brass, especially tarnished and corroded brass. **

**Ok, I'm done.**


	10. Parents

**Parents**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! Not now, not ever. If I had wrote it, don't you think I would have put Matt in it way more?**

**So, I hope you all will like this chapter, because I know I did. Number nine was the funnest to write, but I think I like this one the best. How that makes sense, I have no clue. But oh well, let's get on with it!**

Every once in a while, Wammy's lets us out for the day. The younger kids hade chaperones, but we older kids could go where ever we wanted. Kat was going to go with her other friends, so me and Matt were going to spend the day together.

I was going to take this day as a test. This was going to be the day that I decided if I liked him or not.

He let me choose where we were going. I picked a place pretty quick.

We got off the bus and walked for a couple minutes. When our destination was in sight, he groaned. 'Mel, we get out of one orphanage, just to go visit another?'

I smiled. 'Well, I have seen a part of your past, so I thought it only fair if you saw something of mine. This is the last orphanage I went to before Wammy's.'

He looked at the place with new eyes. I looked at it, and my insides twisted. Of all the places I had ever been in, I had hated this one the most. But, it was the closest one to Wammy's, so I had decided. Besides, it's not like anyone would recognize me.

We walked through the halls for a while. But I knew that visitors had to go to the front office and sign in, so we headed that way.

A few turns away, we heard yelling. We glanced at each other but continued walking. One turn away, I regretted not leaving.

'His name is Mihael Keehl! He was here when he was nine years old! I saw him here myself!' My jaw dropped when I heard my name.

A voice that said I-Really-Hate-You-But-I-Have-To-Be-Nice-Or-I'll-Loose-My-Job replied to the yelling. 'I'm sorry, miss, but according to the computers, there was never a Mihael Keehl here. Perhaps you're at the wrong orphanage.'

Sure my hunch was right, I peaked around the corner. And there, standing in front of the desk, were the two people who had tried to take me away, saying they were my parents.

My 'mother' _did_ look like me. She had the same hair, only longer. My 'father' was silent, where my mother was screaming her head off. I briefly hoped that it actually would come off, but it didn't, obviously.

She kept screaming. 'You probably didn't spell it right! M-I-H-A-E-L K-E-E-H-L! You incompetent woman! He was _here_!'

This time the woman's voice was more along the lines of I-Went-To-School-So-I-Know-How-To-Spell-You-Cow-And-Why-The-Hell-Would-You-Name-Your-Kid-That-Anyway. 'No, it's spelt right. I went back ten years, and there was never a Mihael Keehl here.'

My mother glanced at my father. But we were in the direction of my father, so I quickly ducked back behind the corner. Matt looked at me weird as she kept screaming.

What god had a grudge against me? Why did they have to come here the exact same day that I brought Matt here?

'What's that all about?' Mat went to look around the corner, but I pulled him back and whispered, 'Those are my parents.'

His eyes went wide behind his goggles. 'K, let's go.' He said as he started turning away. But I grabbed his arm.

'Wait, I feel sorry for the secretary. I have a plan.' I didn't actually feel sorry for her, I just wanted to burn my parents. Also, once the plan registered in my mind, I guess you could say I had an ulterior motive, as well.

I quickly told Matt the plan. He agreed.

So, I grabbed his hand and turned around the corner. 'Mom? Dad?'

They twisted around and saw me. My mothers eyes went wide. 'Mihael? It _is_ you!' Then her eyes fell on Matt. 'Who is he?'

I smiled and snaked my arm around his waist. 'Who, this? This is my boyfriend.'

The look on my mothers face was priceless. My father didn't seem fazed. Oh well. The look my mother gave me was enough for both of them.

I kept my eyes on her as I drew Matt in for a kiss. We both made it look good for my dear parents. I wanted to slip my tong past his lips, but I couldn't. He probably wasn't even thinking anything of this. To him, he was just helping out a friend. But to me, this was the moment of decision. I needed to decide if I liked him or not.

As his hand went to the back of my head for my parents to see, I decided.

I liked him.

I broke the kiss and looked to my parents. 'So, so, so, you're...?' my mother stuttered.

'What, gay?' I smiled, still holding Matt. 'Ya, I'm gay. Nice seeing you, but me and my boyfriend should be going back to our apartment. Bye.'

We walked away, my hand around his waist, his hand around my neck. To tell you the truth, it was kinda hard to walk. But I didn't mind. I was sad when we went outside and we broke apart. After all, as far as Matt was concerned, there was no longer a reason to be 'boyfriends'.

He started laughing. 'Man, that was good. They couldn't believe it!'

I laughed along with him. Then he looked up at me and smiled. 'You're a good kisser, Mihael.'

I knew he was joking, but my heart soared. Was I turning into a girl or something? Then I registered the last word he said. 'Oh ya, I guess you know my real name now.'

He shrugged. 'Mine is Mail Jeevas.'

'You're not supposed to tell me!'

'Well, I know yours. And, besides, why can't my best friend know my name?'

Best friend. Great. I had a crush on my best friend, who I had just made out with to make my parents think I was gay. And here was the catch, I was actually bi!

My life had taken an interesting turn since meeting the Video-Game-Playing-Freak, as I once called him. I didn't mind being bi, though. I wasn't gay, cause I still liked girls. But, Matt made me bi.

Damn, I _am_ turning into a girl!

.oOo.

**Matt's POV**

Am I gay?

Yes, I am. I've known this for a couple of years. Another thing that me and Alex had in common.

Not that I've ever dated him. But, you don't need to date someone to have… fun.

So, when I first met Mello, sure, I thought he was hot. But, back then he hated me, so I never thought I had a chance. I gave up on it like the first day there. But, on that rainy day when I accidentally stabbed him in the hand, that's when I first thought that maybe, just maybe, I had a chance.

So, when he agreed to go to Mr. Willdrow's house, I was really happy. But I didn't think about that untill later, because I was a little preocupied that day.

I guess you could say that I had alterior motives for going along with his plan to make his parents think that he's gay, but can you blame me? He's hot!

So, for the rest of that day, I had a real hard time thinking about what we were doing. My mind kept going back to the kiss.

Too bad it wasn't a real kiss. That would have been fun. But, I'm pretty sure Mello's straight, or at least he's pretty sure he is. I'm just his friend. Best friend, but still friend.

But, why would he have come up with a plan that involved us kissing if I was just his friend? Was it just that he was so naïve that he didn't even consider that I might actually be gay and want more than friendship? Or is it that he was testing me? If it was the later, then did I pass or fail?

I suppose I could ask Kat if Mello was straight. It wouldn't seem weird, considering the way he did his hair and his chocolate addiction. I probably wouldn't be the first person to ask.

.oOo.

When we got back at the end of the day, I found her.

'Hey, Kat. How was your day?'

She looked at me funny. I guess even she knew that I wasn't one for small talk, so I got right to the point. 'Is Mello gay?'

She laughed. 'He sais that he's straight, but I think he's bi. Why do you ask?'

'I don't know, it's just that he's a little… feminine.' And I left it at that. I had an answer, even if it wasn't a simple yes or no like I had been hoping for.

When I saw Mello next, I couldn't deside if I should tell him or not. If I tell him, he might think I'm a creepy stalker and never talk to me again, or he might say that he likes me, too. Considering Mello's personaity, it would almost sertanly not be the last one.

Maybe if I just kissed him. That would have a higher chance of success, but still not as much as I want.

Of course, there _is_ always the posibility of just waiting. It would probably come out eventually. There was bound to be some situation where we ended up knowing eachothers feelings, sooner or later. Hopefully sooner.

I desided to just wait for that golden opertunity. The right moment. Who knows? Maybe he would confess to me!

Ha! Like that would happen, considering he thinks he's straight. Oh well, nothing I can do about that.

**Ok, so now you all know how Matt feels about the whole thing. Was it what you explected? Anyway, a bit of the next chapter will actually be in Kat's POV. The rest will probably be in Mello's, cause I like writing his better.**

**See you then!**


	11. The Dark

**The Dark**

**Disclaimer: You don't own Death Note either, so stop bugging me about it!**

**Yay! There **_**will**_** be MattxMello-ness in this chapter!**

**Kat's POV**

I needed to take things into my own hands.

I mean, it was bad enough when Mello says that he's having weird pictures in his head about Matt, but now Matt asking if Mello is gay? These two men obviously liked each other, even if they didn't know it themselves. Men need so much help.

The first problem was coming up with a plan. I wasn't used to having plans. The kids that cared about the ranks always had plans, but I didn't care. Oh well, it still had to happen. Also, this school was too boring. It needed a cute gay couple to liven things up a bit.

Eventually, I had a plan. This was going to be fun.

.oOo.

'Mello!' I called.

He came over like an obedient puppy. I nit my eyebrows so it looked like I was a little scared. 'I was just in that room, and there was a bat!' It was simple, yet perfect. Mello loved bats.

'Really?' He was excited. He quickly opened the door and went in, the fool. 'Where is it?'

'It was in that corner over there.'

'I don't see anything. Are you sure it wasn't just a shadow?' But he didn't get any answer. I had already closed and locked the door. That had been way too easy. 'Kat? Kat, what are you doing? Kat, Kat! Let me out! KAT!'

I wished he would just shut up. I couldn't move along with the plan with him screaming his head off like that.

Eventually he calmed down. It was a good thing that this was a pretty deserted hallway, or else someone would defiantly have heard him.

Time for faze two.

'Matt!'

He didn't really come over like an obedient puppy, but he still came over.

'Ya?'

I held up a glass of orange juice. 'You like orange juice, right?' And then, just like I had asked her to, Jamie, one of my friends, bumped into me. The orange juice spilt perfectly. Right where I wanted it.

I giggled a little. 'Dude, it looks like you've peed yourself.' I felt sorry for the guy for a while. 'Ok, I know a guy bathroom that no one goes to. You go in there and I'll get you a new pair of pants from your room so no one thinks you peed yourself.'

He agreed and I led him to the 'bathroom'. We got there and he looked suspicious. 'Are you sure this is a bathroom?'

'Hey, who has been here for seven years? And who has been here for, like, what, a month?'

He nodded and went into the room.

Luckily he didn't see Mello yet. It gave me just enough time to throw something in and close and lock the door. I heard banging, but didn't care. All according to plan.

Well, almost.

I couldn't know if it was _all_ according to plan, but the last bit had just been for fun. The main plan had gone perfectly.

Now, it was all up to them.

.oOo.

**Mello's POV**

'Matt? What are you doing here?' My eyes were drawn to his crotch, where there was a big wet spot. 'Did you pee yourself?'

Just then the lights went out. 'Kat! What are you doing? Let us out!'

'I didn't pee myself. Kat spilt orange juice on me and led me here to change. I think she wants me to change into this. It feels like leather.'

The lights came back on, but very dimly. What was she trying to do, set a mood?

Was she? Did she know I liked Matt? She couldn't... could she? I didn't tell her, maybe Matt told her? No, that couldn't have happened. It didn't make sense. He seemed perfectly straight, no matter how much I wished otherwise.

In Matt's hand was defiantly leather pants. There was also a very see-through shirt. He shrugged and started to take off his pants.

'What are you doing?' I asked, shocked. Not in a bad way, mind you.

'Wet jeans are really uncomfortable.' He was trying to pull on the leather pants but was having a lot of trouble. I knew how hard it was to get leather pants on because I happened to have a pair of them. I liked wearing them, but they were uncomfortable.

'Need help?' I don't know what made me ask, but the next thing I knew I was right beside him, helping him pull up his pants. When he finally had them on, he looked pretty damn good. Kat was really an expert at this sort of thing.

Fashion, I mean. Not getting me and Matt in the same room.

But, I guess she was good at that, too.

I help up the see-through top. 'What, not gonna put this on?' I said jokingly. Well, I hope it was jokingly. Because what I was thinking was _this would look way better with the leather than that stripped shirt, and I might just want to rape you._ I don't think he saw through it, though.

He laughed. 'Playing dress up now? I'll put it on if I can dress you up after.' He was still joking, but somehow this got into a bet.

So, he was striping off his striped shirt (I had no clue where his vest was) and putting on the see-through one. If I could have taken a picture of when he was taking his shirt off, I would have. What's wrong with me? How did I go from straight to this?

With the shirt on, he stood up straight. 'How do I look?'

'Hot.' I couldn't stop it. It just came out, and I couldn't take it back. What did he think of it? Did he guess that I had a crush on him from that one word? Was I stuck in a room with someone that now thought of me as a pervert?

'Haha, you know, you would look good in it, too.'

Did he just say what I thought he said? I gazed into his face too see what he was thinking, but the stupid dim light wouldn't show me his feelings. All it did was make him look hotter, if that were possible.

He suddenly asked, 'Hey, do you still have the scar from the knife?'

Why did he want to know? Oh well. I raised my hand to show him that it was, in fact, there. He grabbed it and looked at it, like it was a precious stone or something. 'Sorry for that.' He said quietly.

He ran his hand over it, and it tickled. So it wasn't the smoothest thing, but I couldn't help it. I jerked my hand away. But, he was still holding it, so by jerking it, I pulled his arm. And, with his arm came the rest of his body. He came crashing into me, and I tried to regain my footing. But I tripped over something because of the stupid lighting. So, we both came tumbling down, and he was on top of me.

I blushed as a memory came to me. Kat, laughing as she said, _You, on the other hand, always try being... on top. _Well, I sure wasn't the one on top right now.

Matt started laughing as he rolled off me. Then he grew quiet. 'Hey, Mel?'

'Ya?'

'Why did you make a plan involving us making out?'

Why was he bringing that up at a time like this? He is so weird. 'Because I wanted my parents to think I was gay.'

'That's a weird thing to want your parents to believe.'

I laughed. 'Ya, well I guess I also wanted to find out if I was gay.' Why did I just say that? I had surely just scarred him away, and I had just blown my chances. I needed... chocolate.

He looked at me, totally serious. Here it comes, I thought. Now he's going to say he wants a new roommate, that he never wants to see me again. When would Kat let us out, dammit?

'And what did you find out?' His voice was quiet, not angry. I was surprised, but I didn't mind it. Maybe he wouldn't want to never see me again. Maybe he was _that_ naïve.

But, how could I answer that question? 'No, I'm not gay.'

He looked sad! Can you believe that? Sad! It was that look that made me say what I said next. Had it not been for that one look, I never would have had the guts to say it. 'I found out that I'm bi.'

He smiled. I think it was the only real smile I'd seen on him. Then he leaned in a little closer so he was a few inches from my face. 'Really?'

I didn't bother answering. He was so close, how could I resist? So I closed the gap and our lips touched.

Never had a kiss felt so real before. He tasted faintly like smoke and coffee, and it was perfect. He grabbed my arms, bringing me closer. I felt his tongue enter my mouth, and I loved the feeling. Sure I had kissed girls before, but this was so much better. Maybe it was because it was with a guy, so it was a little more forbidden.

About ten seconds after the kiss started, I stopped thinking. I just reveled in the sensation of his mouth on mine.

He pushed me onto the floor, and I could feel his hand go up my shirt. I gasped, and he deepened the kiss.

There was a knock on the door. Why did these things happen at the worst moment? Well, all things considered, I would rather it happen now than before anything had happened, or else I probably never would have kissed him.

Kat's voice slid under the crack at the bottom of the door. 'Are you two ok? It got quiet!' Then light flooded the room as she opened the door. Matt was still on top of me, but he had broken the kiss just before she had opened the door.

He looked wonderful in that see-through shirt and leather pants. It made it look even better since he was on top of me.

.oOo.

As she walked us back to our room, Kat wouldn't shut up. 'I think you should be thanking someone. To tell you the truth, I didn't think you would put on the shirt. I actually didn't think anything would happen with you two. But it was painfully obvious you two liked each other. So are you two dating now?'

Luckily we had gotten to our room. We walked in, closing the door. 'Bye Kat!'

'Oh, come on you guys, why can't you even answer me? You suck.'

I'm surprised she didn't make a joke about the _you suck_ comment. But, I didn't care.

Apparently, neither did Matt.

**Ok, so I'm really sorry that it got interrupted, but I thought they had to get out of that room. I hope everyone liked it, and I'm truly sorry for any guys I might have permanently scarred. Anyway, I think there will only be one more chapter after this one. I hope you all liked it!**


	12. Because of a Prank

**Because of a Prank**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own DN. Well, for this story at least.**

**That's right everyone, this story is at its end. This is the last chapter. We've had fun, but alas, we knew it would end. It's not you, it's me.**

**Are you breaking up with me?**

**Yes, darling. **

**Why?**

**Because you're fat.**

**Lol, jk. I don't believe any of my readers are fat. I especially don't think my _reviewers_ are fat. My reviewers are the hottest people on the face of the earth. But... what about below the earth?**

Matt had me pined up against a wall. So, I guess I had been wrong. I guess he wasn't straight. But, neither was I.

Bi was the way to go.

As his tongue searched my mouth, my hands roamed his chest, under the see-through shirt. Damn he had a nice stomach! I could touch that thing all day if he would let me. I could also kiss him all day, not even stopping to breathe. Who needs air, anyway?

He could be my air.

I was so caught up in the kiss, I didn't even scold myself for thinking such a stupid, cliché, romantic thing as that.

But, I didn't like my current position. So, I bit his lip for a distraction and turned us around so it was now _me_ pinning _him_ to the wall. He broke the kiss. 'That's not fair.' He was so cute I wanted to kiss him again. But my realistic side wouldn't let me. Why did I have to be so damn rational at times like these?

'Matt, I think we should decide something. Are we actually dating? I have to know.'

He thought about it for a couple of seconds before replying. 'Well, I think we should defiantly start dating, cause then we won't feel like sluts. But, should we let people know or not?'

I thought about everyone in the school. Everyone I knew, at least. And, in the whole school, the only one I cared about was Kat. And, of course, Matt. But, why would I tell people I didn't care about? 'I don't like anyone enough to tell them.'

He nodded. I could tell he didn't care one way or another if people knew. That made me happy. So happy, in fact, that I pulled his head to mine and started making out with him again. But I was disappointed when he pulled away again.

'Let's go over to the bed. It's more comfy.' Ok, so I didn't quite bye the whole comfy thing, but it's not like I was going to say no. And why should I? He was, after all, my boyfriend.

But, when we got to the bed (his bed, by the way) he simply reached under it and pulled out a box. You can guess that I was curious. But I wouldn't be for much longer.

In the box was a lot of leather. Leather pants (way better quality than the pair I had), leather vests, and a whole bunch of other random leather pieces. There was also some crosses that looked really cool.

'What, aren't you dressed up enough?'

He smiled mischievously. 'They're not for me. Remember what you said you would do if I put on this shirt?'

Oh, shit. He wanted _me_ to wear them! I could tell just by looking that they were really tight. They would probably look horrible.

He picked out an outfit for me, and told me to put it on. I was a little shy when I was getting changed, so I went to my side of the room. But then I realized something.

He was my boyfriend!

So I went to the middle of the room and did a striptease for him. I put on some music so I could dance. I was really nervous, but I tried to hide it.

Once I had my shirt and pants off (I kept my boxers on) I started putting the leather clothes on. At first I tried to be sexy, but soon realized that this was impossible. So, I left the music on and tried my best to get the clothes on. It took a while, but eventually I did it. The finishing touch was a cross for around my neck.

Matt sat back and looked at me. I think it goes without saying that I was major self-conscious. Sure he was my boyfriend, but I probably looked horrible in all this tight leather.

'Man, you look hot.'

I went to the mirror to prove him wrong, but when I got there I saw that I didn't look too bad. If it wasn't for my stupid hair, I would say I looked pretty damn good. This was the one time I hated me hair.

I laughed. 'We look like punks, or male prostitutes.'

'I would pay for you.'

I looked over to Matt. He was casually leaning back, and it was about the sexiest pose I've ever seen. I could have jumped him right then and there, but I didn't get the chance, because he jumped me.

.oOo.

We weren't making out constantly, like some couples. Sure, we made out, but not usually in public. I mean, we were keeping this a secret. But, when we were in a deserted hallway one day, I couldn't help it. But it wasn't my fault. He was licking a lollypop all seductively. He said that when he couldn't smoke he ate lollypops, because he needed something to do with his mouth. I told him that I knew something he could do with his mouth, but he rolled his eyes and kept sucking on that lollypop, his tongue caressing it the whole time.

How could I _not_ kiss him?

But, the uncanny thing about making out with someone in a hallway you thought was deserted is that, they are hardly actually deserted.

Not two minutes after I had pinned him to the wall and knocked the lollypop off my prize did Near walk around the corner.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Someone up in those clouds really had a grudge against me.

The albino freak looked at us. 'Mello, I did not know you were gay.'

I was speechless. Matt wasn't. 'You can always join, Near.' Then he grabbed my ass. 'There's plenty of room in our bed for three.'

Near didn't even blink. 'No, I think I will decline.' Then he left. I wasn't afraid of our secret getting out, though, so Matt and I continued. Near wasn't one to gossip. One thing I liked about him.

But the gods didn't think I had been punished enough, apparently, because a few minutes later, one of the preppy girls (you know, the ones that had a crush on Matt) came the opposite direction from where Near had come.

She gasped and ran away. Our secret wasn't a secret anymore. They didn't have the same morals about gossiping as Near did. Oh well, I guess I could live with people knowing about us. It's not like I had a choice.

We went back to our room before making out again. A while ago we had moved the room around so that our two beds were now one. It was nice that way. And, it was also a good thing that Roger had learnt early on that checking my room was not good for his health. So, the only people that knew about it were me, Matt, Kat, and now the whole school.

Oh well, I still had Matt.

And, to think, it was all because of a prank!

**Ok, so it's short. But what else could I write about? Anyway, this brings us to the end. But, I'm sure this is the beautiful start of my MattxMello writing career. So, until the next story, farewell!**

**Speaking about my MattxMello writing career, the next story I'm going to write will also be about how they get to be friends, and then more, and I just wanted all of your opinions on something. Should I include Kat in the next story?**

**P.S. I love you all for staying with me through this whole adventure!**


End file.
